Youji? Ryume and Risu RP with Naruto ppl
by Ryume Kazemizu
Summary: Risu and Naruto are training and suddenly sees a boy in the woods. She runs to him because she knows something's amiss. The boy Youji had been tortured and was badly wounded. She takes him to the hospital then looks for the culprit with Ryume and Naruto..


Risu:(training) -running laps and passes a white line on the ground-... -pants- 99... -keeps running until she passes the line again. 3 minutes later stops and pants hard- Finally... 100. -Bends over and pants-

Naruto: -poof- Hey Risu-chan!!!!!

Risu: -breathlessly- Hey... Naruto...

Naruto: You okay?

Risu: Yeah... -gets upright- I just ran... 100 laps...

Naruto: -eyes go wide- Wooooooowwww.

Risu: And in 10 minutes Im doing 100 more...

Naruto: No your not!!!!!

Risu: Huh? You think you can stop me? Betcha cant!

Naruto: No, you can still run but your having food first! Remember what happened to Ryume when she pushed herself???

Risu: Ummm... oh yeah... she fainted... thats right.

Naruto: Exactly!!!! Your getting some nutrition before you kill yourself for the sake of fitness.

Risu: -looks like this: O.O - Major oxymoron Naruto...

Naruto: Major what???

Risu: Nevermind... what do you wanna eat?

Naruto: Ummmmm... how about ramen, ramen or ramen?

Risu:-.- Im not having ramen. Ill be TOO full to run if I have ramen AGAIN.

Naruto: Fine. Well, im having ramen. You can get what you want.

Risu: -Gets a look of alarm on her face- What the...

Naruto: What? Whats wrong???

Risu: Someones...-eyes go really wide and then she starts running full speed in the direction of the forest-

Naruto: Risu!!!!! Where are you going!!!!!????? -begins chasing Risu-

Risu: -Gets into the forest and follows the screams that she hears. Suddenly screams cut off -thinks; Where are you?!?!? -Done thinking -Hears low moans and follows them to a clearing A voice says "help..." Risu looks around clearing and sees a boy, about 13, laying on the forest floor, face-down, dressed in tattered clothes and soaked with blood- Oh my god!!! -rushes to the boy and rolls him over gently-

Boy: -moans-

Risu: -stomach turns when she sees his face- Oh...God...-boys face is covered with huge, fresh, deep, bleeding cuts all over his face- Oh God, oh God, oh God... -does special hand sign over his face and strings of chakra go into the cuts- What the...! the chakra isnt healing the cuts Come on... -tries again and it doesnt work-

Boy: Please...help me...

Risu: Im trying!!!!! Can you tell me where else your hurt???

Boy: -moans-

Risu: Shit... -carefully peels blood soaked clothes off of the boys torso and reels back (boys torso is covered with cuts and burns, all fresh)- Oh God... -forms her hands into sigh and tries to heal him again. It doesnt work-

Boy: -moans- Please... help me... -blood dribbles out of his mouth-

Risu: Oh God...-frantically thinks of what to do- Uhh... kid...this is gonna hurt but your gonna be okay ok??? Your gonna be okay... -tries to scoop up boy without hitting one of his cuts ir burns. Not possible. Finnaly get boy in her arms and immediatly blood from all of his cuts, visible and not, begins to soak into her own clothes, staining them-

Boy: -screams in pain- please... please... dont hurt me...

Risu: -begins to ninja run, trying to be careful, out of forest- Im not gonna hurt you! Your gonna be fine, okay??? Your gonna be fine. Can you tell me your name??? Or where you live??? Or your parents name??? Tell me anything please just tell me anything so I can help you!!!!! -suddenly sees Naruto darting through the trees looking for her screams- Naruto!!!!! Come here!!!! Help me!!!!!

Naruto: -runs over and eyes go wide- What the hell?????

Risu: No time!!! Hes gonna die if we cant get him to the hospital soon!!! Hes got some serious 3rd degree burns and deep cuts all over him!!!!!

Naruto: -helps Risu carry boy- Why dont you heal him so we have more time???

Risu: It wont work!!!!!

Naruto: WHAT?????

Risu: I know!!!!! -bursts out of forest-

--Meanwhile--

--Ryume and Shika were having their walks and he had to go, but Ryume continues to walk with Kasaigaru--

Ryume&Kasaigaru: -are jogging-

Kasaigaru: -halts suddenly and yelps-

Ryume: -runs over- Kasaigaru! What's wrong!?

Kasaigaru: -looks up and sees a squierrel running off- There's a horrible stench in the air. It's killing my nose!

Ryume: Do you know what the smell is?

Kasaigaru: -hesitates- Blood. Lots of it. -sneezes- Damn it. My nose. Let's check this out, but before we do, cover my snout with something

Ryume: Right. -Does hand signs and touches Kasigaru's nose- There, now you can breath again.

Kasaigaru: -sniffs- Thanks. Now lets go

--Ryume&Kasaigaru: ninja dash--

Kasaigaru: Right.

Ryume: -turns then gasps- Risu!!!? -runs even quicker- Risu!!! Who's the boy!? He's looks horrible! whats happened?

Risu: -looks up at Ryume but doesnt stop running- I dont know!!!!! I just heard screaming so I ran towards it and founf him!!!!! I cant heal him!!!!! Somethings not letting my chakra in!!! I cant even stop the bleeding or anything!!!!!

Naruto: Ryume-chan!!! Help us get him to the hospital!!!!

Boy: -moans and tears run down his face- Noooooo...dont hurt me please dont hurt me... I wont do it again master I promise...

Risu: -whispers- Master... what??? Hey, ssshhhhhhhhh... its gonna be okay I promise okay???? Can you just tell me your name?????

Boy: -cries- Okay...okay ...okay ...okay...dont hurt me... please...

Risu: Im not gonna hurt you!!! Can you tell me where you live!!!!!????

Boy: -begins crying incoherently, blood begins to stream out of his mouth now, running down the side of his face onto Risus sleeve, darkening the already soaked and stained fabric-

Risu: -speeds up- Hes getting worse... I think he may have a broken rib and its stabbed his lung... that has to be why hes bleeding from his mouth so much...

Ryume: -runs with Risu- looks like it. Hey Kasaigaru, go to the hospital first and ask for a room to be ready, then go straight to Tsunade!

Kasaigaru: Got it. -turns all black and dissapears into the shadows-

Naruto: -shiver- Im still not used to that!

Ryume: Not the time Naruto.

Naruto: Sorry.

Ryume: Anyways, did you see anyone with him before u reached him?

Risu: No. I didnt hear anything either... not that that would prove anything considering I was just trying to make sure he lived but...

Naruto: Hey Ryume? If you could take his legs that Im holding, Ill go run back and check the area for anybody.

Risu: NO!!!!! NOBODY IS GOING BACK THERE UNLESS YOUR WITH SOMEONE!!!!! NOBODY GOES BACK!!!!!

Naruto: Okay...

Boy: -whipers- Moooommmmyyyy...mmmooommmyyy heelp mee...pleeaasse...

Risu: -says urgently- Whats your mommys name??? Can you tell me???

Boy: Rriika... help meee...

Risu: -eyes go huge and looks at Ryume- How does he know Rika-sensai!!!!????? -talks to boy again- Hey, hey, hey... shhhhhh... its okay... can you tell me who Rika is?? Can you tell me????

Boy: -moans incoherintly-

Risu: -thinks; How does he know Rika!!!!! - Done with thought-

Ryume: -looks stright ahead and is thinking; I didn't know Rika-sensei had a son...She wouldve told us, maybe she was hiding it,like she didnt want anyone finding out, or, being Rika-sensei, she just didnt tell us because we simply didnt ask...-Done thinking-

Naruto: uhhhh, and the point you're trying to make is...?

Ryume: Im just thinking out loud. Now plz be quiet...

Naruto: Do you think Rika-sensei adopted him?

Ryume: I was thinking the same, but she doesnt have the time for a kid to take care of... crap...

Naruto: There's the hospital!

Risu: -runs faster towards the hospital and burts inside yells- WE NEED IMMEDIATE MEDICAL ATTENTION TO THIS BOY!!!!!!

--doctors take boy and lay him on a gourney and begin examining him. They also start and IV drip--

Risu: I dont know how it all happened but I think that he has a broken rib. Copious amounts of blood was coming out of his mouth, just pouring out. -watches as doctors take him away to somewhere-

Naruto: Where are they taking him???

Risu: Probably the OR.

Naruto: Huh???

Risu: OR. Operating room. He needs a heck of alot more than stitches I can tell you that.turns to Ryume I dont think hes Rikas son. A son is a hard thing to hide from 3 ninja. Even if we are just genin.

Ryume: -has been still thinking the whole time- Yeah, i kinda was thinking that too. And i doubt she just found him not long ago and took him in. And she couldnt be hiding him somewhere else. The guess i have is that he's just a family member, and she just taking him in either for a while or just until his real mother returns. Thats IF she returns

Kasaigaru: -talking in his original boring voice- Coming through. Emergancy. Move it. Excuse me. Watch where you're swinging that cane. Please excuse us, Tsunade coming through.

Risu: -Spins around and comes up to Tsunade- Lady Tsunade!!!! I was...

Tsunade: -holds a hand up- First I must ask if you three are all right. -looks at Ryume, to Naruto to Risu and her eyes narrow- Did you get cut Risu?

Risu: Did I... -looks down at her blood soaked clothes- Oh... no. Its the boys blood.

Naruto: Im fine.

Ryume: Im okay.

Risu: Lady Tsunade the...

Tsunade: All right... where did you find the boy???

Risu: I found him in the forest.

Tsunade: How?

Risu: I heard someone screaming so I ran towards the sound and found him.

Tsunade: Why didnt you try to heal him???

Risu: I did but it didnt work.

Tsunade: What do you mean its didnt work?

Risu: Something wouldnt let my chakra heal him.

Tsunade: Go on.

Risu: Well, after I tried to heal him I scooped him up and began to run out of the forest to the hospital. Naruto, found me shortly after and then Ryume shortly after that. But, Lady Tsunade...

Tsunade: Yes?

Risu: He knows Rika-sensai.

Tsunade: -blinks- What???

Risu: Before we got here he started asking his mom to help him and then he said, 'Rika... help me...'

Ryume: -glances curiously at Tsunade, notices a confused expression and looks back at Risu-

Risu: -thinking hard about who the kid might be-

Tsunade: Naruto, Ryume, Risu and Kasaigaru. I need you to go back to the spot where Risu found the boy. I need to you to look around for any evidence as to who did this. You need to be careful and if whoever did do this is still around I need you to report back here to me. Avoid confrontation got it???

Risu/Ryume/Naruto combo: Yes ma'am! All run out door

------------

Ryume: -Bends down to examine blood on the ground- Seriously, who would almost kill a little kid? -mutters- Its just not right

Kasaigaru: Nothings ever right in this world. It has it's Ups and Downs. And right now we're dealing with it's Downs.

Naruto: Waaaay Down!

Ryume: You're telling me. Hey Kasaigaru, don't you smell anything?

Kasaigaru: If you're asking about the enemy, yes i do, but just barely. But what's really showing up is the kid's blood on his or her hands.

Naruto: THATS IT!!!

-Ryume/Risu/Kasaigaru: glance at Naruto unexpectdly-

Naruto: When I Find This Guy Im Going To Rip Them To Shreds!!!!!!!! Believe It!!!

Risu: -looks around tree and sees a piece of fabric on the bark- Hey, Kasaigaru!!! Sniff this. -holds it out to Kasaigaru-

Kasaigaru: -sniffs- Smells like the enemy. He must have snagged his clothes on something. I would keep that

Risu: -nods and tucks cloth in her pocket- thinks; Whoever hurt that kid, Im gonna do the same thing to him as what he did to the kid... Done thinking- Hey Kasaigaru, how far off do you think the enemy is?

Kasaigaru: Not that far. In fact they're in a store closes eyes and sniffs softly More like a disguisting bar.

Ryume: -sigh- Just our luck

Naruto: So are we just gonna go kick their butts, or go tell Granny-Tsunade?

Ryume: I'd love to kick their butt oh so dearly, buuuuut we have to tell Tsunade too.

Kasaigaru: Let me guess. You want me to give you directions to the place, then you want me to go tell the Hokage.

Ryume: You know me too well -smiles. Thanks Kasaigaru. prepares to run after Risu and Naruto-

Kasaigaru: -growls- You be careful or your not leaving the house for a month.

Ryume: Ill be okay. Promise. Pats Kasaigaru quickly then runs off after Risu and Naruto

Risu: You know Im all up for the ass-kicking thing. BUT...

Naruto: -inturupts- Your not choosing now to be responsible and go tell Tsunade are you?!?!?!? Cause this is just NOT the time!!!!

Risu: Why Naruto... Im sooooo surprised at you!!!!!! You must know me better than that to assume that id actually become responsible!!!!!!!!!! -Hits Naruto upside the head- Baka. No, when I said but, I meant but you guys have to let me finish this bastard off okay??? Thats all I ask. Let me finish him off.

Naruto: Cant I help???

Risu: No.

Naruto: But Ive already called ripping the bad guy to shreds!!!!!

Risu: No.

Naruto: Well Im gonna help anyway.

Risu: Fine, you can help me for what I want to do to this guy but I want the final blow okay????

Naruto: -sigh- Fiine...

Risu: Good, Which way Kasaigaru???

Kasaigaru: That way. -lifts his nose straight ahead-

Risu: Thanks!!! -Risu and Naruto run in direction-

Naruto: Fine. But i have to hit him first!

Risu: I said NO!!!!!!!!!! ITS FINAL!!!

Naruto: Awww come on Risu!! Thats not fair!!

Ryume: Face -- -Thinks; This is ridiculous.-Done Thinking- Have you ever thought that we're supposed to be quiet so they don't know we're coming?

Naruto&Risu: -stop talking and look at Ryume-

Ryume: -sigh- I thought so...Man, imagine what you'd do without me.

Risu: Well, for starters we wouldve kept on bickering and probablyve gotten caught and then you wouldve had to come a save our bacon. So yeah... thanks!!!!!!!!!

Naruto: Hmmph...

Risu: Oh get over it.

Ryume: Shut up!!!

Risu: Sorry. -ninja jump through forest and then suddenly a kunai flys out from nowhere and nearly stabs Naruto-

Naruto: Gaaahhh!!!!!! -gets to the forest floor and looks for attacker

Risu: -Gets on floor with Naruto and scans area.- An old man suddenly walks out from behind a tree- Risu asks- Who're you!!!???? -reaches for her senbon-

Old man: -says in a raspy voice- Im sorry younguns... I thought you were monkeys, which would mean my next dinner.

Risu: Ummm... come again???

Old Man: -explains- I threw the kunai. I thought you were monkey. I was going to catch a monkey and eat it.

Risu: -makes an 'eeeewwwww' face and starts to turn to leave- uhhh... its okay. Were just gon... -thinks suddenly; Only ninja can get kunai!!! -Done thinking-

Naruto: -Suddenly cries out in surprise-

Risu: Shit!!!!! -pulls senbon out and twirls back around to face old man ( The old man had turned into a young person and he now had Naruto in his grasp, a kunai to his throat.) suddenly more big people who look well trained appear from every hiding spot conceivable-

Risu: -Thinks; Shit!!!!- Done thinking- What do you want???

Ninja 1 person: I want my son back.

Risu: I dont have your son.

Ninja person 1: Oh but you know where he is. You were the one who found him after I...told him... never to disobey me again.

Risu: -eyes go murderous hisses- You...

Kids dad: Yes me.

Risu: -growls- Your gonna pay for what you did!!!!!! -lunges at the man with enough speed to kill with a kunai without even stabbing the man purpously (another ninja person suddenly is in front of the man and Naruto and the new ninja sticks his arm out and his palm hits Risu square in the chest, knocking her breath away and leaving her a wheezing wreck at his feet)-

Second ninja: -grins- Pathetic. -Grabs Risus hair and yanks her up to his eye level- So, howd ya like that??? Want more????

Risu: -refusing to be submissive and afraid says- That was nothing! Ive had a baby hit me harder!!!!! Gimme all you got!!! Or is that it??? If that was it, thats pretty pathetic... uhn...

Second ninja: had punched Risu so hard in the face that she actually flew backwards about 7 feet

Risu: -grabbs nose and felt blood seep out a few second before her chakra healed the broken bone. Stands up and says- Pathetic.

Ryume: -Had been hiding behind trees observing attacks and watching the whole thing -Thinks; hmm, looks like they're more of a headstrong kind of type, like a whole bunch of Naruto's. They all go into one attack if the opponent is strong. But if they're weak-which they think of us so far- they'd rather joke about it. Of course. No surprise there. But how to get rid of them... I guess i could just wipe them out with my fan, of course getting Risu and Naruto out of there. But what if they have information we need.-sigh- Not only that but Risu will beat the crap out of me if I get rid of them and SHE doesn't. Great,Just Great!- Done Thinking-

Risu: -thinks; Where the heck is Ryume? Shed better not use her fan or Im gonna kill her.-Done thinking-

Naruto: Uhhh... Risu? Can you make this guy let go so that I can kick his butt?

Risu: Im workin on it...

Naruto: Thanks.Uhhh... any time now would be great!!!!

Risu: Shut up and...GAAAHHH!!!!! -dodges narrowily 3 kunai-

Oh now your all dead!!!!!!!!! -Goes into attack mode Risu jumps up, kicks off of a tree, and takes out 3 ninja with kicks to the head. Lands hard and uses herspinning momentum to bring around a spinning roundhouse kick and makes the ninja holding Naruto let go-

Naruto: Hey thanks!!!! OOOF!!!! -gets kicked in the gut by ninja-

Risu: -yells- BAKA!!!! FIGHT YOU MORON!!!!! -attempts to burst another ninjas eardrums with her palms but is blocked and she moves her arms to block a kick to the gut, which wound up being a feit so she got kicked hard in the chest again. Staggers for a moment and then does a combo of kicks and punches and takes ninja out suddenly a hard punch to the spine makes Risu fall the the ground Risu gets back up and faces attacker. It was the kids Dad.- hisses -Your mine.- lunges-

Ryume: Tsch. They just keep coming. Let's see. I gotta find where they're coming from.- Looks at the direction where all the ninja are flooding in from and goes towards them, still hidden She takes her fan out from her sash and holds it as a weapon. She continues forward and soon enough she finds a building made of wood.- Thinks; Perfect. Its made of wood, Excellent.-Done Thinking-

Ryume: -jumps down and looks at the men drinking on the patio in front of the bar building-

Drunk Man #1: Hey lookie here. -burp- Its a puurty girly!

Drunk Man #2: Yeah...-head leans on his shoulder-

[[[[hes drunk alright?

Ryume: -looks at them in disguist- This is why i hate alchohol and smoke. Alright guys. I sugguest you get inside before i have to kick all of your butts.

Drunk Man #1: Ya hear...that? Haha...She said she going to...kick our behinds...BAHAHA!

Ryume: Alright. You asked for it. -takes out fan and opens it only 1/3 of a way(so you see only one 'Moon') -Thinks; I need get rid of all these men, and since they're all in the building, all i have to do is get rid of the builiding. But unfotanately, i should avoid any death. So i won't use any too strong of winds.Done thinking with a flick of a wrist Ryume makes a wind at first small, but with another flick ofher wrist, her new flash of wind clashs with the one already formed, causing a small tornado.-

--The building comes down with wood and shingles flying everywhere. Ryume covers herself with her fan to avoid any falling objects and hears the screaming of the men--

Ryume: -closes fan after the eruption and looks at the fallen wood and fallen men. -Thinks; at least they're not dead. Just wounded or knocked out.-Done thinking- Now to help out Naruto with the other Ninja -jumps into the shadows of the trees and goes to Naruto and Risu.-

--Naruto is surrounded by five Nin. He kicks and punched three but the other two were behind with with kunai in their hands. Ryume comes out from the trees above and knocks both nin. out with her fan.--

Ryume: Ryume to the rescue

Risu: -sees Ryume helping Naruto- thinks; About time!!!!!- Done thinkng -Grr...- blocks a serious of kicks and punches from kids Dad and attempts to kick him and the groin but he blocks it, grabs her leg, twists it so that shes spinning in the air and a milisecond before she hits the ground, places a kunai on the ground underneath her. The kunai stabs Risu deep in the leg screams in pain- GAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! -reaches down to her thigh to pull out kunai and then realizes that her chakra isnt killing the pain right as she pulls it out screams again and throws bloody kunai aside and hobbles into standing position, blood running down her leg- thinks ;Why isnt my chakra healing it!!!!!???? Holy shit it hurts!!!!! -Done with thought-

Ninja Dad Dude: -Grins evily- Hurts huh? And guess what? It will take double the time to heal! All of my weapons are soaked in a liquid that stops the healing process untill its out of your blood stream. And to get it out takes weeks, sometimes months.

Risu: -thinks; CRAP!!!! He could kill me with a weapon easily!!!!! Oh man oh man oh man oh man!!!!!!!!!! -Done thinking-

Ninja Dad Dude: -leaps towards hobbling Risu and kicks her hard in the chest, making her fly back 5 feet.-

Risu: OOOF!!! -lands hard and rolls over getting back on her feet and winces as her leg throbs and more blood gushes Blocks punches with arms and takes a step back, crying out as leg throbs in protest-

Ninja Dad Dude: -Manages to get a hard punch in Risus torso and as Risu doubles over, he takes another kunai and slides it in between two ribs, missing her lung by a hair-

Risu: AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! -collapses on the ground and whimpers as her entire side feels like its on fire-

Ninja Dad Dude: -kneels down by Risus side and pulls kunai out slowly, listening to Risu scream with a grin on his face- Give up? -he whispers in her ear-

Risu: -gasps- Never... -suddenly moves her arm with incredible speed and punches Ninja Dad Dude hard in the nose, and hears it crack and sees it begin to gush blood-

Ninja Dad Dude: -reels back from hit-

Risu: -gasps as the pain from her sudden movement kicks in, but tries to get up anyway Gasps- Holy shit... -thinks; Oh God this hurts... this hurts so bad...-Done thinking -Finally makes it to standing position, holding her hand to her side, blood seeping between her fingers-

Ninja Dad Duse: -Stands up and ingnores his gushing nose- You just dont know when to give up do you???

Risu:-gasps- Sensei says Ive always been stubborn...

Ninja Dad Dude: Well, sensei is right. In a few minutes youll be fainting from loss of blood. If you had just stayed on the ground and not have gotten up, you might have actually had a chance to stay alive. But now that your blood is currently trying to defy gravitys pull, your heart is beating faster, which means more blood is coming out of your wounds at a quicker pace. Youll probably die of loss of blood in oh... say... 10 minutes? Or at least have major brain damage in 10 minutes. If its the latter youll be dead in 20 minutes.

Risu: -looks at man cooly- If thats all the time Ive got then Im gonna kill you as my last actions. -Ignores pain and does a sort of hobbled leap towards the Ninja Dad Dude.-

Ninja Dad Dude: -chuckles- You never give up can you??? blocks the feeble kicks and punches coming at him Laughs and drops his arms, meerly ducking the punches now -This is to easy really you must... guh... -Drops to the floor, senbon sticking out of his neck-

Risu:-pants- That was almost to easy... -drops to her knees, her vision shrinking to the size of a tunnel and blurring-

Naruto: -falls to the ground with a kunai to his throat-

Ryume: -runs by and hits ninja on the head with her fan, almost cracking his head- mumbles- oops.

Naruto: Ryume-Chan!! Look!! Risu-chan's hurt badly!!!

Ryume: -jumps over fallen nin and holds Risu- Damn it Risu, i thought i was the one who overacts. But no you had to take it,huh? -sigh

Kasaigaru: Looks like you had fun. -stands in the midle of 'battlefield' with Tsunade beside him. She runs over to Risu and looks her over.-

Tsunade: You kids have alot of explaining to do!

Naruto: -mutters-You're welcome.

Tsunade: -Glare- Anyways, Ryume can you carry her?

Kasaigaru: No she can't, i will.

Ryume: Yeah he's right, im a little too tired.

Kasaigaru: Put her on my back and let's head for the hospital. -sigh- That place is probably a second home for you two.

Naruto: Granny-Tsunade, is Risu-Chan gonna be ok?

Tsunade: I don't know. I need to examine her first.

Ryume: Well then let's go.

Kasaigaru: Ryume, you took out all the ninja right?

Ryume: -nods head-

Kasaigaru: How about you fall back a bit and take it easy. That leg isn't going to do you that much good

Ryume: -Has been trying to hide a deep wound in her leg with fan- You got me, again. And, fine. Ill stay back. Don't worry about me, just get Risu to safety ASAP!! Got it Naruto!?!?

Naruto: What?! Why me?!

Ryume: Because. Now go.

--Tsunade/Naruto/Kasaigaru: Ninja dissapear in a blur--

Ryume: -looks around for the boy's dad and walks over She loos at him in the face and suddenly jumps back- You're still alive, huh? No matter. Now we can question you.

--He can't speak because of the senbon in his neck but just opens his eyes saying 'you got me' look--

Ryume: I ll just leave you hear and let the ANBU take care of you.

--Ninja jumps to trees--

Risu: -slowly comes to conciousness. Hears beeps all over the place and her side and leg hurt although less than before- Uhhhhhn... -and then hears-...

Naruto: -whisers- Risu-chan??? You... OW!!!

Ryume:-hisses- Shut up!!!

Naruto: -whispers- But she...!

Ryume: -whispers- She moaned!!! It doesnt mean shes waking up.

Naruto: Hmph...

Risu: -grins inwardly and thinks I should probably wake up-... but Im sooooo tired... just 10... more...minutes...-Done thinking- and falls back to sleeep-

Ryume: -sitting on a bed beside Risu with a cast over her leg-

Naruto: -Is sitting on a chair between us-

Ryume: -sigh--mutters- This is so stupid...

Naruto: What?

Ryume: um, nothing..

Tsunade: -comes in- How are you guys holding out?

Naruto: Bored. When is Risu-chan gonna wake up?

Tsunade: Naruto, Risu took a major blow to the ribs.

Naruto: I thought that it missed her lung.

Tsunade: Just becasue it missed her lung doesnt mean it didnt do any damage. Her lung collapsed.

Naruto: Huh? What do you mean?

Tsunade: There is a sort of sc around your lungs. If you puncture that sack then air and blood surrounds the lung and so whenever you exhale, more fluid gets into the sack and the less your lung can expand. If Risu had had both lungs collapsed, she probably would have died.

Naruto: -bug eyes- Ohhh...

Risu: -was listening to the whole conversation, working up strength to say something- wheezes- Yeah, Naruto... imagine what wouldve happened if the kids Dad had managed to stab me in the back with a kunai. I'de be paralyzed from...

Naruto: Risu- chan!!! Dont say things like that!!!!! But finally your up!!!!! Do you realize how long its been?

Risu: -shakes head-

Naruto: Its been nearly 8 hours!!!!! You had to be put on this breathing thing for a while. You didnt want to breathe.

Risu: -groans- Well lets see how much you wanna breathe when one lung isnt working...

Naruto: Yeah well... Be careful!!!

Tsunade: Naruto, I need to talk with Ryume and Risu alone for a few minutes.

Naruto: -sigh- Fine. Walks out door

Tsunade: -First turns to Risu- Risu, do you know why your kekei genkai wouldnt work when you were wounded?

Risu: The man said that he soaked his weapons in some sort of liquid that stopped the healing process. I think that the liquid is the same reason why I couldnt heal the boy.

Tsunade: I see.

Risu: He also said that the healing process wouldnt start again untill the liquid was out of the blood stream, which, he said, took weeks, sometimes months.

Tsunade: I need a sample of your blood.

Risu: All right. Go ahead.

Tsunade: -Draws blood from Risu's arm and gives it to a doctor, giving him strict instruction to isolate whatever it was that stopped the healing process.- All right. Turns to Ryume -Did any of the ninja say anything to you that could be helpfull to who these people are or why they want the boy???

Ryume: It doesn't seem that they really cared about the kid, but i could be wrong. He Can be just a sick-minded fool or there's a reason he wants the boy. -sigh- I don't know. But anyways, the doctor said i need to work my leg for a while. I'll be back in a while, im just going to walk around the hospital. Stretch my muscles.

Tsunade: -nods- Now Risu...[[and you talk they stuff about the liquid or something

--Meanwhile--

Ryume: -Walks down the hallways and passes by the boy's room. -Thinks; hn. He's awake. Maybe i can talk to him-Done thinking- walks over to the boy and stands next to him.-

Boy: -Looks up at Ryume with big eyes Then says quietly- h-hello...

Ryume: Hey. You feeling better? -says calmly-

Boy: -nods head- Look, i got a shot. And it hurts when i move my shoulder

Ryume: Yeah, it'll happen. don't worry about it -reasuring smile- Do you have a name?

Boy: A-huh. My name's Youji. What's yours?

Ryume: Ryume. Im glad youre feeling better.

Youji: Who's the puppy?

Ryume: Puppy? looks behind and sees Kasaigaru Oh, his name is Kasaigaru.

Kasaigaru: -growls-

Ryume: Oh, right. He's a wolf. He doesnt like to be called a puppy or dog or mutt or anything else except wolf.

Youji: Oooo! Hes soo pretty! Hey, Ryume-chan, where's that other nice lady? The one that saved me?

Ryume: She's in the other room. She's not feeling really well.

Youji: oh...

Ryume: How about you can see her later?

Youji: -eyes light up- Yes Please!!

Ryume: -laughs- ok.


End file.
